dalek_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Update 46
Update 46 was released for Minecraft 1.8 on 1 July 2017. Previous update: Update 45 Next update: Update 47 Features This mod overhauled the Dalek models. They were all replaced by new models made by MrCedric. Update video The update video continued the Cowman storyline from the Update 43 video. It featured the first on-screen appearances of Sub and MrCedric. Changelog Title Screen Replaced * Chooses title screen at random Mobs Added * Weeping Angels * 'Story Mode' * Cybermat * Davros Chair (Also fixed leg rendering bug!!!!) * Find this one yourself * 1963 Skaro Dalek * 1965 Chase Dalek * 2012 Skaro Dalek * 1965 Black Supreme Dalek * 1965 Warrior Dalek * 1967 Emporor Dalek * 1972 Grey Warrior Dalek * 1972 Commander Dalek * 1979 Warrior Dalek * 2015 MK2 Warrior Dalek * 2015 MK2 Emporor Dalek * 1964 Invasion Black Supreme Dalek * 1964 Invasion Black Supreme Dalek * 1979 Suicide Dalek * 1974 Silver Dalek Warrior * 1984 Renegade Dalek * 1988 Renegade Dalek * 1984 Supreme Renegade Dalek * 1988 Supreme Renegade Dalek * 1988 Imperial Dalek * 1988 Special Weapons Dalek * Skaro Movie Dalek - Blue * Red Commander Skaro Movie Dalek * Movie Black Dalek Commander * Movie Dalek Saucer Commander * Movie Dalek Soldier * Movie Gold Dalek Commander * 2005 Time War Dalek * 2006 Dalek Sec * Ironside Dalek * Ironside Dalek * Red Supreme Dalek * 2010 Paradigm Dalek Drone * 2010 Paradigm Dalek Eternal * 2010 Paradigm Dalek Scientist * 2010 Paradigm Dalek Stratagist * 2010 Paradigm Dalek Supreme * 2012 Paradigm Dalek Drone * 2012 Paradigm Dalek Stratagist Food Added * Dalek Cookie * Kronkburger * Kronkdog * Kronkdog with mustard * Kronkdog with ketchup * Fries * Kronkshake * Nutella * Pepsi * Doughnut * Ice Cream * Pizza Mobs Changes Added * K9 particless (When health is under 15, K9 emits smoke. When under 5 Emits More smoke and flames) * K9 Self Destruct, One in 10 chance of K9 self destructing upon death (Like in the Aussie TV Show) * K9 is now rideable! * Aussie K9 (it flies omg!) * Angels can break lights * Angels can steal keys * Angels can teleport players * Cybermats break most things redstone related * Delorean zaps away to random coordinates when stuck by lightning * Delorean zaps away when player reaches 88mph (May look into changing the time in a singleplayer enviroment..) Replaced * Update to Bessie Model * K9 Model * Every Single Dalek Model!! * Replaced Existing Dalek spawn items! Fixed * Bessies transparency issues Keybinds Added * Shades Keybind * Skinpacks Keybind Removed * TARDIS Particles keybind Crafting Added * K9 Head, Tail, Body, Regen Unit. See sentence below I'm not going to list these here, waaaaaay too many! Check the forums after the initial update for a thread on crafting updates! (or install JEI/NEI/TMI) Exteriors Replaced * Copper Exterior * Coral (2005) Exterior * Toyata Exterior Added * 1966 Exterior * 1963 Exterior * Rani Box Exterior * Tom baker Exterior * Moosewood Exterior * Telephone Exterior * A hireSWD Exterior (DrWho) Feature * TARDIS's now emit light again! * TARDIS's can be toggled to emit particles on/off (DM Options/Config)(CS) * TARDIS's can spin in all directions (DM Options/Config) (CS) Interiors Replaced * Fridge Interiors Added * Re-added all the 1.7.10 Interiors! (TARDIS A, B, C, D contain these) * Coral interior * Secondary interior Fixes Added * Keybinds! Fixed * Temp Soultion - TARDIS Command block text changed from "WWWWWWASDF" to nothing * Fixed rendering bounds on larger models, They will no longer disspear when they are on the side of players view * Handles is now held correctly in players hand! No more selfie stick rubbish... * Too many Emeralds being dropped by Bessie on collide * Bessie no longer dies under water Sounds Fixed * Sounds no longer all play through the Main volume slider TARDIS Added * Sound now emits when TARDIS is locked * Cloister bell Sound Replaced * Demat & Remat sounds Misc Added * Sonic messages to various Admins * Mr Smith sound (I hope..) * Various sounds I forget the name of * some splash messages Fixed * Damagesources * Fixed the Badwolf TARDIS item, it used the normal 10th one and now it uses the proper one with the little text on the side * Chunk Hologram changed to transparent instead of purple block thing * MobPlinth wasn't named correctly, Fixed * Other blocks that weren't meant to be purple such as the original SWDJ one and Image loader * Wep Weirdo's sword model change * Oxygen tank refiller now has a texture * Some serverside issues * Dalek Spawner being infinite to a survival player Changed * Tardis Panel commands now use ; to separate / stack commands instead of , * Removed DMU plus button as server isn't used * Entire resources folder was re-done, Dalek mod resourcepacks may need to update to new system * Re-Did Skaro Generation GameRules Added * Angel Light break (On/Off) * Angel Teleporting players (On/Off) * Cybermat Grief (On/Off) Items Added * Romana Sonic * Timelord Rifle! * Dalek Weapon! * Circuits (For Crafting) * Silicon Ingot (For Crafting) * Cybermat Spawner (Forgot one in beta) * DrWho HireSWD sonic Admin Weapon Added * Keyblade Models Added * 2Dis model * Sonic Blaster Model * A load of 2010 Corridors! Clothing Added * LOTS OF HATS!!!! Replaced * Seventh Doctors Hat * Fourth Doctors Hat Blocks Added * Silicate ore (Can be smelted into Silicon) * Blue/Red Toyota Corridors * bTEMobPlinth (Used to create statues of entities!) * NPC Shop (For server Owners!) * Solar Panel? * bTEClassicConsole * bTETotterGateLeft * bTETotterGateRight * bTEFoodMachine * bTEHartnellBackPanel * bTEHartnellSidePanel * bTESecondaryConsole * bTEHartnelLFrontPanel * bTEHatstand4thScarf * bTEHartnellRotor * bTEkeytotime * bTEHartnellBackWall * bTEToyotaCorridors * bTE4thSecondaryChair * bTE4thSecondaryTable * bTEHartnellArmilarrySPhere * bTEHartnellPole * bTEHellBentPoleHemisphere * bTE4thSecondaryMonitorWall * bTEHartnellLightBox * bTEHellBentPole * bFourth * bTEHartnellDoor * bTEHartnellFloor * bTEHartnellDoor2 * bTECopperTARDISAtomAccelerator * bTECopperTARDISHandbrake * bTECopperTARDISPanelDivider * bTECopperTARDISRedLever * bTECopperTARDISSpinner * bTECopperTARDISTube * bTECopperTARDISPanelGramophone * bTECopperTARDISSwitchPanel * bTECopperTARDISKeyboard * bTEHellBentDoor * bTECopperTARDISRotor * bTECoralEntranceThing * bTEPowerHexagon * HartnellRoundel1 * HartnellRoundel2 * HartnellRoundel3 * bTEHandinJar * bCoral_Tardis_Blocks_B (Metablock, So there are a lot more than one block here) * bCoralSlab1 * bCoralSlab2 * bCoralSlab3 Replaced * Corridor Entrance * Coral Console Model * Copper Console model * Some models Category:Updates